


Craving Kisses

by ThtB1tch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Boys Kissing, Crying, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jisung is baby, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Platonic Kissing, becuase i cant write fics without someone crying apparently, but is it really platonic?, chan is mentioned in one sentence, for like a few seconds at most, idk how to tag on here, its 1 am why am i awake, its not even really angst, jisung is just anxious, jisung is very scared, minho is a tease, we already been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThtB1tch/pseuds/ThtB1tch
Summary: That was the hardest part, not being allowed that one little thing that could always calm him down and give him comfort.Kisses were like a stress relief for Jisung. The warmth and security of boy heat, the feeling of closeness, the love, the support, and all of the wonderful emotions packaged into one tiny peck. But, more than anything, he just loved the sensation of warm lips against his own, hot muscles stimulating his mouth.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Craving Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> This is my first time posting a fic on ao3 soooooo i literally have no idea what im doing :)  
> Anyways i hope you enjoy this becuase it took me so long to write for literally no reason  
> I dont even think its good but i finished it SO IM POSTING IT WETHER I LIKE IT OR NOT!

Jisung isn’t a dependent person, but there were some things that he missed about being in a relationship. It was nice having someone who could comfort him when he was upset or overwhelmed. Someone who he could cuddle whenever he wanted, who he could bother with endless late night calls, and that he could kiss whenever he needed it. 

That was the hardest part, not being allowed that one little thing that could always calm him down and give him comfort. 

Kisses were like a stress relief for Jisung. The warmth and security of boy heat, the feeling of closeness, the love, the support, and all of the wonderful emotions packaged into one tiny peck. But, more than anything, he just loved the sensation of warm lips against his own, hot muscles stimulating his mouth. It felt good, it felt comforting, it helped him forget about his anxieties and stresses. It was one of his favorite things about having a boyfriend if he’s being honest. But sadly, Jisung wasn’t in a relationship at the moment, and wasn’t necessarily planning on being in one any time soon. College is hard enough as it is, and the added stress of being in a committed relationship is something that even kisses won't remedy. 

Despite his disinterest in dating, Jisung couldn’t help but crave that sweet little gesture. He couldn’t help but yearn for that soft touch, the warmth, the floating sensation. His want was becoming unbearable.

He often found himself picking at the chapped skin of his lips, licking them, biting them, making obnoxious popping sounds with his mouth. It was a subconscious source of stimulation. When he was especially stressed, he would chew on a pencil or even suck on the tip of his index finger. At some point, finger sucking turned into nail biting too. It was a mess. He’d probably always had this oral fixation, but now it was just getting worse. Jisung needed something, anything in his mouth. Anything to substitute the absent pressure and warmth against his lonely lips. 

This obsession of his was becoming overwhelming, and being unable to do anything about it just added another source of stress.

Before he knew it, all of his pencils were either slobbery and covered in teeth marks, or were bitten in half. The skin on his lips was peeled and bitten until it bled, and no matter how much vaseline he used he never gave his lips enough time to heal before he was tearing at them again. His nails had become short and ragged, and his fingers were often pruny from sucking on them. It was becoming a problem to say the least, and Jisung knew this himself. 

His friends had begun to notice as well. Chan seemed especially worried of his potentially harmful habits, but every time the topic was brought up Jisung would dismiss it without a second thought. There’s no way he could tell his friends something like that. How exactly do you explain to someone that you are experiencing the withdrawal symptoms of a kissing addiction? Nevertheless, it was a problem, and Jisung had to do something about it before he exploded.

Luckily, he had a plan. Well, it wasn’t really a plan, more like a favor. A simple question that had him shaking in his sneakers. Buzzing with anticipation, fear, anxiety, horror, and a bunch of other emotions that couldn’t even be put into words. It was a stupid plan really, but Jisung was desperate. So desperate, in fact, that he kind of just…..blurted it out.

“Can I kiss you?” 

...Yup…..that was the plan…. Stupid, right?

Minho stood there, still, probably from shock. I mean, how would you react if one of your best friends had pulled you away to the side of some random faculty building and asked to kiss you? 

Jisung stared up at him expectantly, biting anxiously at his chapped, ruined lower lip. His large, squirrely eyes were teary from pure anxiety, and he was basically vibrating from embarrassment. 

“You want to...kiss me?” Minho asked, sounding nothing but skeptical. He had a sort of playful expression on his face, one that Jisung definitely wasn’t expecting. “What, did you lose a bet with Seungmin or something?” 

It was actually pretty common among their friend group to tease each other like that. Make stupid bets and even worse dares, playfully trying to kiss eachother or touching each other in less than appropriate ways. It was normal for them, so it’s no surprise that Minho would think that, but it just made Jisung want to curl into himself and hide. Because no, it wasn’t a dare, it wasn’t a bet, and it wasn’t teasing. It was Jisung genuinely asking, and Minho thought it was a joke. 

Dammit, this was a bad idea. 

“No…” Jisung laughed awkwardly, leaning back against the wall of the building and looking down at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact as best he can. “No it’s nothing like that. It’s….um.. It’s just u-um..fuck.” He huffed, face going red in frustration, tears threatening to fall with every passing second. He had been so confident earlier, he was so prepared, so why does he feel so small now? He couldn’t even start to explain himself. It was so embarrassing. 

“Jisung?” Minho called, arms crossed with an expectant expression. 

The younger boy’s eyes jolted around nervously. “I-it’s just…..i hav-ven’t kissed anyone…..in a long time a-and…” He was trembling at his own words, voice coming out shaky and barely above a mumble. This was such a bad idea. Jisung could live without a stupid kiss, why did he have to come up with this stupid plan. “A-and i thought...since we’re really clo-ose you wouldn’t…..judge me...or anything-” 

But what if he did? What if he thought it was weird, wanting to kiss his friend? What if things become awkward? What if...what if..

“Jisung,” Minho called again, more stern this time. He was going to let Jisung ramble, maybe explain himself a little, but clearly that wasn’t going to work. “Look at me please.”

Jisung looked back up at him with wide, scared eyes. He was pitiful, really. Minho took a hesitant step forward. They’d been standing at sort of an awkward distance the whole time, and that definitely wasn’t helping lighten the mood in the slightest. The sudden movement only made Jisung flinch, pushing himself further against the wall in an unsuccessful attempt to get away. Minho almost cooed at his terrified state, but thought it best to keep that inside. 

“Jisung...Sungie,” he sighed, slowly moving closer. “Why would I judge you for something like that?” He placed a careful hand on the boy’s hair, smoothing over his head gently. He couldn’t help the slight smirk that appeared when Jisung leaned a bit into his touch. 

Jisung choked out a little sob, tears still welling up. “B-because….becuase frien-friends don’t….kiss each other. I don’t want you to-to hate me but….but I just r-really need to do it….” The poor boy was stumbling over almost every syllable. He didn’t think that asking a simple favor could be so… overwhelming. “I’m sorry,t-t-this was a bad idea…..”

“Sungie-” Minho grabbed Jisung’s arm as soon as the younger boy tried to run away. “Sungie listen to me.”

Jisung’s terribly bitten lower lip trembled at the nickname. Fuck, he was pathetic. He couldn’t even ask for something stupid like a kiss without crying like a baby. I guess it was a good thing he’d decided to ask behind some random building and not in the middle of the campus courtyard. At least he did one thing right. 

Sighing rather deeply, Minho pulled him into a tight, warm embrace. It was nice, comforting. It had been a while since Jisung had been hugged like this.

He couldn’t hold it anymore, the tears just rushed out. He sobbed heavily into Minho’s shoulder, soaking his nice button-up- but that wasn’t important at the moment. 

“I’m not going to hate you over a kiss. I just want to make sure this isn’t some prank or something, okay?” Minho asked softly, his usual playful demeanor being replaced with one of comfort. 

Jisung nodded into his shirt, tears still dampening the sleeve. 

“Nobody is making you do this right?” 

The younger boy shook his head, making the hair on the back of his head fly around messily. 

“Are you only crying because you’re embarrassed?”

A nod. 

Jisung’s tendency to overthink even the smallest of situations was really a pain in the ass. It’s a good thing he went to Minho. He might be a big tease every other moment of the day, but he knows when to be serious. He really is a great friend. Though, Jisung still thought that this was a terrible plan. 

“Can you tell me why you want to kiss me?” Minho asked as he began rubbing little circles into Jisung’s back with one hand, the other carefully stroking through his hair. 

Jisung sniffled, lifting his face slightly to set his head on Minho’s soaked shoulder. “I-....I just-” He sucked in a breath, preparing himself to speak. “I just like t-the feeling of….kisses. I-i hav-ven’t kissed anyone i-in a long time, and...kissing has always made me feel calm...a-and less stressed...and..yeah..” He’d started to trail off at the end there, but Minho got the idea. He needed it, that was that.

“Okay,” Minho sighed, with relief more than anything. “Thank you for telling me.” He carefully lifted Jisung off of himself, unintentionally letting a little coo slip through his lips as Jisung’s pink, tear stained cheeks. Both of his hands made their way to the sides of Jisung’s face, wiping the tear tracks with his thumbs. 

Minho let out a calming sight, rubbing at Jisung’s puffy cheek lovingly. 

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” 

Jisung shook his head frantically, making Minho laugh a bit. “You’re so cute.”

And just like that, their lips met. Jisung’s chapped and scabbed lips meshed with Minho’s soft and plush ones. The effect was almost immediate, a deep, relieved sigh leaving Jisung’s system. It was warm, and light, and ended way too quickly for Jisung’s liking. 

Minho pulled away first, chuckling at the way Jisung practically chased his lips. The little wine that left the younger boy's throat had Minho swooning. 

“Just one kiss?” The older boy asked, clearly already knowing the answer, but still being his usual teasing self. 

“N-no! No, no, no please keep going!” Jisung practically whimpered, little hands clutched into Minho’s shirt like if he let go he might float away. “Please! Pleas-”

“Shhh,” Minho hushed, bringing a hand back to Jisung’s back in a calming motion. “Close your eyes for me.” 

Jisung did as instructed, clenching his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip hard unknowingly. Minho brought a hand to Jisung’s mouth, pulling his poor lip from between his teeth before giving it a little kitten lick, finally connecting their lips once again. 

The kiss was sweet, and warm, and just everything nice. It felt so right. Their lips slotted together almost perfectly, though they did slip up every once in a while thanks to Jisung’s eagerness. Minho thought it was cute though, how desperate he was. 

Minho instinctively backed Jisung up against the brick wall of the faculty building. Thank god nobody went back there because that would just make Jisung even more nervous. 

Jisung gasped quietly into Minho’s mouth at the impact. He didn’t intend to keep going like this, but once they’d started he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. It felt so good, too good. He felt safe in Minho’s embrace, like he was being protected. 

It was nice to not have to focus on anything except Minho, all of the stresses that previously plagued his mind were slowly but surely floating away. Sure, they would return later, but now he was grateful. Grateful that he had such an amazing friend that was willing to help him. 

The kiss was slow and gentle. It made Jisung feel like he was floating on air. He hadn’t felt this tranquil in a long time, even with his last boyfriend. Maybe it’s because he was friends with Minho, he didn’t have to be scared. 

Unexpectedly, Minho lightly licked at Jisung's lip, the hand still on Jisung’s chin pulling him down to open his mouth slightly. Jisung let him, encouraged him even. He let the warm muscle slide hesitantly into his waiting mouth, letting out an almost silent moan. The smacking of lips and huffs of breath filled their ears, but neither of them cared. The two boys were so immersed that they probably wouldn’t have even noticed if someone walked by. 

He didn’t know when, but at some point Minho’s hands had made their way to Jisung’s hips, pulling him even closer, their bodies now flush against each other. The only thing keeping them apart being their clothes. 

It was clear that Minho was in the lead, tilting his head to get better access to Jisung’s pliant mouth, and pulling the younger boy ever closer into his embrace. He teasingly bit at Jisung’s peeling, spit slicked lip, the slight pain causing Jisung’s hips to twitch. He dutifully lapped up the little beads of blood that formed on Jisung’s split lip as he hummed into Jisung's lips at the younger’s resulting whimper.

Their kisses were beginning to become less sweet and more hungry. Not that either of them cared. Both were way too far gone, lost to the sensation. It just felt so good. 

Minho pushed Jisung further against the wall, their hips pressed together, now moving at the same rhythm as their lips. 

Fuck. It felt so good. 

They were eventually forced to break apart, much to both of their dismay. Jisung could barely hold himself up at this point, heavily relying on Minho’s grip on his hips and the wall behind them. Minho wasn’t fairing much better. He leaned his forehead against the hard, brick wall, inhaling deeply in an attempt to catch his breath. 

They definitely didn’t want to stop, but maybe continuing whatever this was behind some random building on campus wasn’t such a great idea. 

“Thh-thank you..” Jisung breathed out, face tucked back into Minho’s shoulder. He really was thankful. Thankful that he had someone like Minho who would help him, no matter the issue. Though, this was sort of a weird scenario.

Minho chuckled, pulling away almost completely, save for his light grip on Jisung's wrist. Jisung immediately missed Minho’s warmth, evident by the cute whine that escaped him. 

A heartwarming smile stretched across Minho’s face, nearly making Jisung’s heart skip a few beats. “C’mon Jisung,” he laughed at the cute boy. “We should continue this somewhere more comfortable, right?” 

Jisung’s big squirrely eyes were back as he nodded his head almost too enthusiastically, hopping off the wall to let Minho lead the way. 

Maybe the plan wasn’t so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank chu for reading~  
> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much welcome heehee
> 
> plz follow my (nsfw) twt @B1niesB1tch
> 
> see you next time~~


End file.
